


Pretty Music

by youfunkylittlegays



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Get Together, How Do I Tag, Literally all the newsies are there, M/M, Party, Post-Canon, based on a song from parade, it isn't mentioned but jack is bi, its a good musical, jack is always bi, look it up kids, these are just the ones mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youfunkylittlegays/pseuds/youfunkylittlegays
Summary: After the strike, the newsboys celebrate their victory against Pulitzer, and Jack teaches David how to dance.





	Pretty Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I based this very heavily on the song Pretty Music from Parade which you can listen to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr7BAn1_yb4. I'd highly recommend it and the musical Parade in general. Anyways, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading.

When Jack told David that the newsies were throwing a party to celebrate their win against Pulitzer, David hadn't really known what to expect. He'd thought that it would just be the boys of the Duane Street lodging house having a few laughs and passing around a bottle or two over a game of poker. Let it be known that David Jacobs was dead wrong. Firstly, it was not just a small get-together. As many newsboys as humanly possible were packed into the Manhattan lodging house, some hailing from Brooklyn, others from Queens, and a few from the Bronx. Secondly, there were definitely more than a few bottles present. After all, with so many guests, having enough alcohol to keep them all at bay was a necessity. And thirdly, there was surprisingly no poker. Crutchie, Finch, Tommy-boy, Jojo, and Buttons had decided to set up a band on the roof-top using homemade or slightly damaged instruments, and Race, usual instigator of all card games, had decided that a settled strike and good music was cause for dancing. And so the rest of the newsboys followed suit, kicking, and twirling, and grinning wider with every beat. David smiled softly at them. He had known these people for only a week, and yet he was so glad to see them happy and safe. The chaos that seemed to follow the newsies wherever they went had initially unsettled David but had grown to be something he loved about them. And the more he was around them, the less chaotic it seemed. Disorder had never been present in his life before, but now it was a welcome change, maybe even a necessary one. These boys were new to Davey, but he knew that he would be lost without them. 

"Hey Dave! Why ya thinkin' so hard? 'S like you'se in a trance." Davey was shaken out of his reverie by a hand on his shoulder and Jack sitting down beside him. He turned to look at him and the corners of his mouth automatically shot up. David had stopped questioning why exactly he smiled at Jack Kelly. He supposed Jack just had that effect on people. 

"I was just thinking about how great they are and how much they deserve this, you know?" said Davey, gesturing to the mass of newsboys around them. Jack nodded and smiled. Dave was right after all; the boys needed things like this. They didn't get a chance to very often, but when newsie held parties, they always boosted morale. 

"Yeah," Jack replied. He leaned toward Davey. "They need a reason to celebrate sometimes." 

"Well, they sure do know how to celebrate. I've never been to a party like this before. It's fun," said David. Jack shook his head. 

"Aw hell, Davey! You've been talking with the other guys all night! You ain't even gone out there and danced once! Now that is real fun," he said. David looked around him. The other guys did seem to be having a good time on the dance floor, and when Jack been dancing with them, he looked so blissful, like he was in another world. The thought of Jack's dancing made David's heart clench. 

"I don't dance Jack. I've never been taught-" Davey started. 

"Well, no better time to learn then," Jack cut in. He clapped his hand on David's shoulder before standing at holding his hand out to him. David stared at it hesitantly. 

"No, really Jack, I'm good." 

"Come on Dave, ain't that pretty music? Those fellas sure canplay, and they're playing just for us. It'd a shame if we didn't dance for 'em," Jack weedled, trying to get David to play along in any shape or form. 

"They're not playing for us Jackie-" 

"Sure they are! They'se playing for the newsies, aren't they? And we'se newsies," Jack pointed out. David sighed and shook his head. He knew he couldn't fight Jack's logic. 

"I suppose so, but I'm good here. Go dance if you want to so bad, but I'm not moving," said David. 

"Davey, you can't just sit here. This beat ain't made for it. 'S made for dancin'. Besides, I need a partner," said Jack, grinning down at him. David felt his resolve slipping away as he gazed up at Jack. 

"The music is awfully pretty," he said wistfully. Jack nodded hopefully. David exhaled determinedly and grabbed his still outstretched hand. "I guess I'll dance, but you'll have to teach me." Beaming, Jack pulled him up and led him on to the dance floor. "Okay so the real trick is just listening to the music. You gotta feel it." Jack put his hands on David's hips and moved David's own to his shoulders. David looked down at Jack questioningly. Very few of the other newsies were dancing like this, and the ones who were were known to be together. "This is the easiest way I know to show you. Is it okay?" Jack asked. David nodded, and Jack began to sway them in time to the beat of Tommy-boy's drums (said drums were just a few differently sized buckets, but they worked fine). "Do you feel it?" Jack said after a moment. 

"Mmhm, the melody's sweet and true Jackie," David joked. Jack laughed, tilting his head back slightly. 

"Not nearly as sweet as you are though," Jack replied, only realizing his mistake before it was too late. Davey laughed and shoved lightly at his arms. Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized that he'd been holding and let himself join in. 

Was Jack flirting? It sure felt like flirting, not that David had much experience with that sort of thing. Anyhow, he probably wasn't. And if he was, that didn't mean that he was interested in Davey. This was Jack Kelly he was talking about after all; the boy would flirt with anything that moved. In any case, it was probably the alcohol talking. At this point in the night, it was assumed that every newsboy was at least buzzed, if not completely intoxicated. But still, looking at Jack, Davey wanted it to mean something. He wanted it to be real. 

"Alright, now I need you to loosen a bit. You're all stiff and that ain't good if you're tryin' to dance," Jack said. David took a deep breath and tried to follow Jack's instructions. "You're still a little tense in your shoulders. Hold on." Before David could even think, Jack's hands had moved to his shoulders where he was rubbing his thumbs in small circles. He felt his shoulders slowly start to relax. "Better?" David nodded, and Jack moved one hand back down to his hips and grabbed David's hand with the other. 

"I'm going to teach you the movements now, okay? Just follow my lead. It's simple." Jack then started to slowly step and kick with the music while explaining what he was doing. David tried his best to follow along, mirroring Jack's practiced movements with stuttering steps. He stumbled through it, trusting Jack to right him when he messed up. 

"Whoops," muttered David as he accidentally tread over Jack's foot. Jack gave a slight wince but continued on. 

"You're fine. Don't worry. And step right and two and left and three and- You got it Dave! You’se a natural!" David beamed at the compliment, proud that he wasn't too bad at dancing despite his missteps. Jack grinned back at him. "Now try to look up at me and smile. You'se dancin' with me, not my feet," Jack teased. Davey chuckled softly. 

"Is it really looking up if I'm just looking at you?" he asked innocently. Jack rolled his eyes. 

"I ain't that short. You'se just tall. Now what'd be real funny was if you and Spot was dancin' together. You'd have to squat down just to reach his shoulders," said Jack, taking a glance at where Spot was begrudgingly dancing with Race. David looked over the two and couldn't help noticing that the feared Brooklyn leader was struggling to hide an affectionate smile. 

"Nah, I'd step on his foot, and he'd beat me in to the ground. I'll let Race handle him," replied Davey nonchalantly. Jack laughed. 

"Yeah, you'se lucky I'se so forgivin'. You oughta stop by here more often though, so I can teach you more. You'd be less likely to step on your partner's feet then. Plus, you'd see me more often," Jack pointed out. Davey snorted amusedly. 

"I work the whole day through with you, Jack. I see you all the time," he said. 

"But you never come back to the lodging house with us. I can't very well teach you to dance on the streets. We got papes to sell." And we'd probably be arrested for sodomy Jack added on silently. David smiled. 

"I suppose that's true, but it isn't my fault that Ma needs me home by 8:30. Tonight's an exception- shit!" David tripped and pitched forward into Jack. He quickly steadied him, snickering into Davey's neck. 

"Are you laughing at me?" asked David incredulously. Jack nodded through peals of laughter. "You ask me to come dance with you, but when I mess up, you laugh at me! How gentlemanly," he remarked. He was still held close against Jack, chests touching, and feet no longer move. David could feel Jack's breath on his neck, and it hurt to admit how much he loved it. He allowed himself to enjoy it for a moment before moving away from Jack and back to their previous distance apart. 

"Did I ever say that I was a gentleman?" asked Jack, grinning cheekily. David loved that grin. That was one good thing about dancing with Jack; it made him smile 

"No, no, you never did. It'd be nice if you were though," David reprimanded kindly. 

"Is that what you want? A gentleman?" teased Jack. David laughed uncomfortably. Everything in him wanted to scream No, I want you. Of course, he couldn't very well say that, so he swallowed and poked at Jack's arm playfully. 

"I'd a least like one when I'm dancing, Jackie," Davey quipped before beginning to hum along with the melody that the boys were playing. Jack raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, is this what you call dancin', Dave? Clearly, we need to take it up a notch." David looked back at him fearfully, unsure if he could do anything more complicated than the basic footwork that Jack had taught him. "Dave, it'll be fine. If your feet ain't followin' your brain, it's no big deal; you'se in Jack Kelly's hands. I ain't gonna let you down," Jack said sincerely. David nodded slowly, laughing a little as he did it. Jack smiled back at him and set to work teaching the next step. 

"And kick back and front and step- That's it! That's right David! Looks to me that I found a partner who knows my style. Sorry Dave, but you ain't allowed to dance with anyone else as long as I'm around." David gave a shaky smile as he once again successfully copied Jack's movements. 

"I think- I think I've got it," he said proudly. Jack nodded encouragingly and pulled him in for another step. He loved watching Davey learn new things. He was always so excited to master them no matter what it was, and he was determined. He would not give up despite however many times he had failed. And he got this spark in his eye that made everything seem lighter and better somehow. 

"You got it for sure! I'm tellin' you; you'se a natural! Want to try a spin?" he asked on a whim. David shrugged. 

"Why not? I almost fell on top of you. What have I got to lose?" Jack chuckled. 

"Alright, well, you're going to be the one turnin' because I'se leadin'. Now, I'm going to pull you through it; you just have to use your feet to catch yourself," instructed Jack. "Ready?" David nodded in affirmation and Jack began to move him in to the spin. "Follow my arm. And around, and around- Oh don't fall! There." When facing each other again, they both wore matching grins and couldn't help just gazing at each other for a moment. "You want to lead now?" Jack asked breathlessly. 

"Oh god no. That would be disastrous," answered Davey. Jack chuckled and adjusted his hold on him. 

"Really you ain't that bad, Mouth. Just a little more practice, and we'd be dancin' circles around the other guys, light on our feet, dancin' for miles," said Jack, making extravagant gestures around them as he spoke. David laughed gently at his friend as Jack pulled him closer. He couldn't help thinking that Davey should dance more often. He just looked so alive like this. Jack wished that he could pull out his sketch book and draw him right there in that moment with his mouth open and laughing and his eyes crinkling and his hair messy. Of all the many kinds of Davey's Jack had seen in the past few days, this was his favorite. He had seen strike leader Davey, big brother Davey, proud Davey, but this Davey, happy Davey, was so wonderful and full of life. He seemed to breathe energy. 

"Hey, what are you- mmph!" And just like that Jack's lips were on David's. Quickly, Jack pulled away, breathing much harder than the incredibly short kiss warranted. Davey lifted his hand to vaguely touch his mouth, eyes wide as if he was a spooked forest animal. For a few seconds, all they could do was simply stare at each other until both of them spoke at the same time. 

"What was-" 

"I'm so sor-" 

They both blushed. David's hand remained at his mouth. 

"You go first," he said. Jack gave a small smile before launching into an explanation. 

"Right, uh Dave, I am so sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking. It was just that we were dancin', and you were laughin' and smilin' at me and I been thinkin' about doin' that, kissin' you, all night, even- even earlier, you know. And so, I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that I really like you... a lot more than I'se supposed to. And I know you ain't interested, and that you probably don't even like guys, but I just don't you to hate me-" David cut Jack off with a kiss, this one more forceful and longer than the one before as if trying to prove a point. David pulled back but leaned their foreheads together. Jack looked at him questioningly. 

"I could never hate you Jack. I like you far too much for that. I think- I think that you could do anything, and I wouldn't hate you," David admitted quietly, blushing slightly. "Oh and um... you're wrong: I am interested in guys, and I am definitely interested in you." Jack smiled hopefully. 

"For sure?" he asked. David smiled back. 

"For sure," he said and let himself be pulled into another kiss. And this one was without a doubt the best of the night. Jack Kelly kissed like he did anything, passionately and with a sort of kindness that couldn't exactly be pinpointed but could never be ignored. His lips were chapped and rough, and David could feel him smile in to the kiss. One of his hands was settled on David's hip while the other had flown to the nape of his neck to comb through the ends of his hair. They seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces. David couldn't help the gasp that escaped him as Jack swiped his tongue against his lips. When they parted, David laughed, basking in the feeling of pure joy. 

"What the hell, Dave? We kiss and then you laugh at me? Well, you ain't no gentleman either," Jack said, pulling out the fake pout that he usually used for selling papes. David snorted at the irony of it: Jack telling someone off for not being gentlemanly. Of course, David wasn't sure he wanted a gentleman; he had Jack, and that was all he really needed. 

"No, I guess not," said David unapologetically. The two just looked at each other for a moment before Jack finally jerked them both into action. 

"Well, what are we standin' around for? The music ain't stopped yet, and I'm the lucky guy who gets to dance with David Jacobs," he said before hauling them both in motion. And with that, David laughed and began to follow Jack's lead once again.


End file.
